Honeybee
by Iridescent Shadows
Summary: After dressing up Maka in a sexy new outfit, Liz showed Soul an innocent song in a dark light. Can Soul keep his cool around Maka? Can he resist the urge to murder her newest admirer? Warning: Make out, suggestion and horny Soul's P.O.V


I do not own any of these characters

Summary: After dressing up Maka in a sexy new outfit, Liz showed Soul an innocent song in a dark light. Can Soul keep his cool around Maka? Can he resist the urge to murder her newest admirer?

Inspiration: Listening to this song on the way home one day. "Honeybee" by Blake Shelton. That's a sexy country boy, hehe. Anywho, I adore this song and had been letting my mind wander one day (what a dangerous thing that is) and this is what I came up with

Warning: Make out, suggestion and horny Soul's P.O.V

Sorry for anyone who likes this song and my perverted mind ruins for! Don't get me wrong, I LOVE this song but I'd just though this up once and… yeah =]

**Note: Page Break represents Soul's dream/flashback**

* * *

**Honeybee **

B**y** I**r**i**d**e**s**c**e**n**t** S**h**a**d**o**w**s

* * *

"Nah," I let the guitar finally slip from my raw tipped fingers and fall in my lap, "It's just not working." I took a hand to drag down my face slowly, hoping the gesture would help rouse me awake again. Alas the haze of exhaustion was relentless and I was forced to fall back on the bed in a weary heap and glare up at the ceiling fan.

I had been on a freakish music high then and had the unexplainable drive to write something for guitar that afternoon. I'd been at it for the better part of four hours and still hadn't come up with a decent refrain; my creative juices weren't flowing. As I thought this, I couldn't help but grin at myself: I'd also been thinking very dirty thoughts with just about everything that day.

"Juices," I snickered, seeing flashes of parted lips and reddened skin hot with passion.

That was another reason for my block of creativity; every other second I was seeing naked skin or hearing breathy moans of my name. Then every fifteen minutes I'd have to think up a hideously ugly man to help the swelling go down…

It wasn't my fault I was like that, no, this time it was _Liz's_ fault. I'd went to help Maka set up her stall over by the mall and had run into Liz on my way back to my motorcycle. I don't know why Maka was selling honey, something about a charity… oh well. Back to Liz. She was so adamant on me listening to the song on her iPod, I ended up listening with her. It was either that or, "find my balls pinned to the wall when I woke up," so she said. I complied after _that_ threat, it was Liz for Pete's sake, she don't mess around!

Anyways, I listened to the song and it ended up being by some country boy: Blake Shelon? Blake Shamton? I can't remember. Regardless of the guy, the song was kinda good. Now, usually, I'm not one for country; it just doesn't float my boat so to say. But Liz... someone help that chick, Liz saw it in a _different_ light.

A very, very, very dark light in fact, one that had me drifting in and out of Se-xy-Land all day! I mean, who looks at a song like that? It was just an innocent country song but Liz saw it as a devilish fantasy fuel; Honeysuckle and… Honeybee.

Think about it for a moment a honeysuckle and…. her _honeybee_.

That's just wrong man!

So yeah, I had stuck around with Maka for a few hours, avoided Liz like she was the plague and then headed home to try and calm myself with some good 'ol guitar. An obvious fail, but you can't blame a guy for trying. Blair suggested I go with her to work and find a "Lonely Little Someone" to let my frustrations out with. She couldn't have scrambled out of the apartment fast enough.

With a sigh, I rolled to my stomach to help heave me off the bed, but a tower of honey-filled glass jars gave way somewhere and fell on top me. I groaned from beneath the pile of honey, shifting around a bit to help shake off the jars from poking my backside, then settled.

For a moment I had to stop and ask myself why the hell I'd even bought the honey, then I remembered: Maka had fussed at me when I just stood around the cart not doing anything. Just to keep watch over her, I had to spend nearly fifty bucks on the stupid honey! Then I ran out of grab-and-go cash and was forced to borrow money from Maka to go drink a soda.

I went limp with another groan, too lazy to get them offa me and just deciding to sleep the remainder of the day away under ten pounds of crap. My mind drifted consequently and when I closed my eyes, I found myself back at the honey stand in front of Death Mall.

* * *

The sun was warm, and I could feel the sweat forming under my shirt, but the breeze was cool and my white hair blew into my vision as I watched the stall from afar. I was sitting at one of those randomly placed food-court tables, sucking down a cold coke and trying not to look too suspicious as I watched my Meister flit around to the customers as they came up.

I wasn't spying or anything, she was Meister and I had permission to keep an eye on her. She watched me all the time; at basketballs games she's always glaring over the spine of a book at the stray girls across the street. Even in the summer, when we'd all go to the beach and Maka would sit on the sand like a party-pooper, she'd have her eyes honed on all the little pretties who'd flock to me. Watching was just normal for us, but it still felt awkward doing it when it came my turn. Not to mention, all the constant giggles and glares shot my way when I ended up staring for too long made me even more uncomfortable. I couldn't help it; I had _nothing_ to do…

I do hate the heat and the breeze had been pissing me off - I'm sure my fuming was what everyone was laughing at, but I didn't care too much at that moment. I had been quite preoccupied as I drank my soft drink, with nothing to do and only one reason to stick around I took whatever entertainment I could get.

The sun had provided just the right amount of warmed rays for Maka's legs to glow with tiny beads of sweat, and the wind had let me see the rare sight of Maka's let-down hair at its best. Those legs were like two ivory columns covered less-than-modestly by her little black skirt and her tiny little boobs looked absolutely _delectable_ in that loose white tee. No laughter could distract me from _that_ peep show!

She looked like a tall glass of wine; curved well at the hips, long at the bottom and rounded in the middle. Not to mention, that little number was a definite perk: her tight white button up shirt and short black skirt that stopped around the mid thighs… mmm. Bliss.

The sexy attire was a tease against that soft and sweet skin of hers. I knew she didn't like wearing stuff like that; she thinks her Meister's outfit helps her go invisible when it's quite the opposite. She avoids all the tight wear and never lets more than her neck show, but that day's wardrobe had been forced on her by Liz and Patty, so she couldn't exactly refuse. I owed them though; they had shown me a side of her I'd never seen before. That's not to say I didn't know it was there, I just hadn't _seen_ it before then.

I had been battling my testosterone with grumbled curses and muffled groans; Maka moved as fluently as water without the bulky restraints of her nerd clothes. As if she wasn't already hot enough when she kicked Kishin hiney, but watching her in her skin tight clothes as she spun around and flashed fake smiles at all the hopeful guys made my breathing get heavy!

I went through nearly a dozen straws, and found I couldn't go more than a few minutes before shifting and adjusting myself in my chair. I wanted to turn away but I couldn't, not only was my Meister looking hot as hell that day, but the boys seemed to be multiplying every time I'd look up from my drink to check on her!

That made me mad. I didn't have to be a guy to know that by those lecherous expressions, their thoughts were sick. My fists were white with stress and my sharp teeth tore right through the plastic straw as they ground together. With each passing moment, the crowd in front of Maka grew larger and larger and my patience wore more and more thin.

Finally some guy crossed the line and I caught the nervous display of Maka's letting-someone-down-easy routine. I couldn't see her very well at that moment, the crowd had all shifted to the left and obscured my vision, but I saw enough. She took a step away from the cart, smiling with a twitch in her upper lip and shifting her weight on one leg a little too much so she could fiddle with her hair.

It was my wakeup call! I put the drink down and watched with a dangerous glare, waiting for a signal of some sorts as she continued on. Then, after some guy in the crowd took another step up to the cart and she backed away further with an even _more_ forced smile, her big green eyes turned from him to me.

My heart faltered and I chocked on my spit; those mint green eyes could be drowned in even at my distance! Wide and pleading, I saw her silent cry for help and felt my blood ignite. Shoving myself out of my seat and making some couple nearby squeak with surprise, I stormed over! People gawked, others whispered as I passed them and some cussed at me when I had to shove them aside, but the whole time Maka's eyes remained glued on me.

I liked that…

I nodded and Maka broke her gaze, looking back to the customer nervously as I ducked out of the crowd and came around the back of the stall. I came up behind the cart with a lazy façade, stopping to tower over Maka's tiny form and to say louder than necessary, "Hey babe."

She turned from the customer with obvious relief, and I took a moment to gauge the situation: her cheeks were pink and her eyebrows were pinched up despite her smile. _This is serious_, I concluded as her smile eased for me. I looked to the guy slouched on the stall, he looked like the regular sleaze: a dangerous grin, a naughty gleam in his black eyes and an excited tongue working behind his teeth as he eyeballed Maka's backside

"Hey honey," she squeaked in an unnaturally high pitched voice, my eyes narrowed at this. "I was just looking for you," Maka went on, her composure failing by the minute, "Would you mind getting me a soft drink? I feel kinda weak." She fidgeted nervously, shifting from leg to leg, unintentionally giving the guy behind her a better show of her butt, and the blush on her cheeks was becoming more visible as she waited.

Believe you me, I wanted nothing more than to jump over the counter, have it my way and beat the crap out of the swine until he was a bloody plump not even his pig-mother could recognize! But I couldn't do that, I'm Soul Eater; I'm cool, and Maka likes it when I'm cool. So I did the cool thing and resisted my violent temptation to smile and step closer to her - possessively. Instead of murdering him, I decided just to break the guys little peek show and warp an arm around Maka' slender waist to pull her close.

She had squeaked and he looked up temporarily, but my efforts weren't enough for him to stop. His gaze went low again and I hissed a curse under my breath.

"It must be the heat," I remarked, returning to Maka's gaze and offering her a smirk. She blinked at this; I was changing the routine. Yes, we did pull this often - though I was pretty sure back then my hot feelings for her weren't as mutual - this act was only ever pulled in a dire situation. Me going further than a "sure thing babe" was not normal and Maka was quite taken back by it, too taken back to compute.

"Why don't you take a break? Tsu can take over for a while," I looked over my shoulder to see Tsubaki grinning at me from her post at the honey cooler, "Can't you Tsu?" Tsubaki put down the jar she was labeling to arch an eyebrow at me with a smile.

She nodded with a knowing gleam and a, "Oh yeah, _no_ problem!" She was too smart sometimes…

I faced Maka again, "See?" Maka looked uncertainly from me to Tsubaki, her big emerald eyes had been frantic as she fought to catch up with me. I gave her a moment of time by adding a, "I got lunch up at the apartment too, Chinese." Maka loved Chinese, and though I knew she wouldn't, I was hoping she'd somehow give in and just come home with me.

"B-but I can't, baby," she finally gasped, fumbling with her hair as she gave me a questioning glare, "I have to stay here and make sales." I swallowed thickly; I knew I was pushing it and my persistence would earn me a few good Maka Chops for later but I couldn't stop. This guy was too much, and from Maka's trembling legs I knew she couldn't handle him alone.

"But you're not feeling good," I reminded her with a smirk as the real Maka came forth and she got red with anger, "just take some time off." I tore my eyes from hers as she fumed, to glare at the leach that was still eyeing Maka's butt, "Come on, babe, we can get some R&R in my bed." The guy flinched and met my glare with a gasp, Maka near jumped out of her skin with a frightened squeak, but Tsubaki just giggled.

* * *

I had been well on my way by then, falling into that numb sensation between consciousness and sleep with a big 'ol grin on my face, when my phone jumped to life in my pants and scared the piss out of me! I snarled as I fished out my phone and pushed a few jars from my face. Glancing down at the illuminated screen, I read the name Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. I gasped and flipped it open with a rushed, "WhatthehellhappeneedtoMaka?!"

Tsubaki made a strange sound over the speaker and took a moment to recover before she whispered frantically, "That guy's back! And he brought friends."

"And Maka?" I hissed, already kicking and shoving my way free from the honey jars, "What's he saying?"

"He's asking her to go with him. Soul he's really creepy," the tone of worry in Tsubaki's voice unnerved me; Tsubaki was a minx, nothing was ever too much for her. "Hurry Soul," she hissed, "I don't like this guy."

I growled, remembering the little talk I had with Tsubaki before I left; she was my go-to informant for the day. "Yeah yeah," I sprang from bed, the millions of towers of unwanted honey jars scattered throughout my room all falling over as I did, "I'll be there in a sec, tell Black Star to hold him off till I get there."

"Star went on a bathroom break!"

I cursed and Tsubaki gasped at my deadly choice of words. I had called Star to tell him about how our galls were being hit on and he had to go and use the Lou!? "I'll be there," were the last legible words I growled before I flipped the phone shut and rushed to find a shirt and my keys.

I roared up to the scene within ten minutes, breaking half the road rules of Death City and probably damaging my engine some with my abuse, but I was right on time. The second my foot hit the ground, the guy from earlier walked around the cart and stepped up to Maka, far too close for comfort. I could just barely make out the words, "Come on it'll be fun, drinks on me." That was all I needed to hear however…

My vision was spotted and my body tingled as I stomped over! Everything was spinning, the ground felt like it was nothing under my feet as I approached in a fury and a good half of the crowd gasped and scattered away. I had to fight to keep myself human as I came upon the scene; Maka was still shying away from the bastard as he tried to press himself and his tight pants against her! I was going mad, my teeth grinding into dust and I struggled to keep my voice somewhat controlled as I roared, "_What_ the **hell's** going on _here_?"

"Soul," Maka gasped, honestly surprised by my appearance, but spinning to me and letting her face light up with a blinding smile regardless. Ah, that smile made the day good and the grass greener, but I didn't let it distract me, "Hey baby!" She spun herself gracefully around the sleazy bastard and came over to me with a gracious hug, wrapping her tiny arms around my torso and setting my skin on fire as I got a little peek down her shirt. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come by and check up on you," I forced myself calm as I spoke, my tingling arm lowering and Maka watching me knowingly as I restrained myself. "Everything alright _here_?" Steeling my arms to my sides and locking my jaw in place as I pleaded with her eyes silently, wanting _so_ badly to kill her stalker. "Honey," I added the title with a smirk, noticing the way her cheeks pinkened as I did, "Who's this?" She gave me a warning glare and a tight squeeze before letting go and looking to the guy. I sighed disappointedly; no killing for me…

"Soul, this is Damien," she introduced us sweetly, as if nothing was wrong, "I swear he's bought out half our cart," she laughed in a carefree manner, but I could feel her little fists shake as they held my shirt. She was fighting too; she had less patience than I and yet she _still_ wasn't pushed enough to attack Damien. "I was just telling him about how you said this stuff would never sell," she went on with her friendly front, "Looks like you were wrong, babe."

"Yeah," I nodded, my eyes honing in on Damien so that his gaze flickered from Maka's to mine, "Looks like." Damien held my gaze evenly, baiting me with devious grin. He flashed his teeth with his smile as his eyes glanced downward and back up with an arched eyebrow.

I seethed but Damien ignored me and picked up another jar of honey with a, "This one too please, sweetie?" Through my rage, I could only spare a quick glance at Maka but with her angered shaking I knew his end was near. I just had to push it a little farther.

Maka didn't look back but extended her arm and took the honey jar from the sleaze, hissing under her breath when his hand lingered on hers. I watched with clenched teeth, looking for something to spark Maka's anger with when suddenly his hand went down to adjust himself.

I grinned and spied his _little problem, _emphasis on the little. "How you doing bro?" He looked up to me frustratedly, obviously wanting me gone so he could have his way with _my_ Miester. That pissed me off…

"Doing fine," he answered, "me and my boys just looking for some fun."

"You do know this is a _honey_ stand, right?"

"A guy can't spend a bit a cash on a good cause?" Maka peeked over her shoulder as she rung up the honey and glared at me. She knew I was trying to get him to break, as discretely as possible, but it was blatant to her.

_Forget this_, I thought. If she already knew what was the point?

"Hey Damien," he looked away from me at something else, "You wanna go fix that problem of yours and we'll set you up a tab?" He gasped and Maka spun on me! "Oh," I smirked dangerously, "Sorry, buddy. You just seem to be having a tough time with it is all."

Maka was horrified, too horrified to beat the crap out of me, but even after my bold attempt at the freak, he just scoffed. He then smirked too, his mouth lopsided and his voice heavy like tar, as he met my eyes to say "I _am_ actually." His eyes shone with something dangerous and the words were out of his mouth before I had the time to get pissed, "Helps let me enjoy this longer. Nothing like an oblivious peep show to start off my day." He gave Maka a dirty grin.

Maka squeaked and her eyes went wide as she froze! I however was torked by then and shoved her back behind me as I step towards him, "Alright punk I'm giving you five seconds to turn and run tailed tucked!" He chuckled, obviously not understanding who he was dealing with, and looked to his silent friends over his shoulder.

I honestly had forgotten they were there they'd been so quiet, but a quick inspection over them told me they were no threat. They all looked a little buzzed, each watching Maka was lustful gazes and all shuffling around as they itched for some of my Meister. Aside from there perverted ways, they were harmless and I easily shrugged them off.

"Naw, I think I wanna stay," his eyes fell from mine and his gaze drifted to Maka, "Besides, the view here is the best in the city." I knew Maka finally saw when she turned suddenly and chocked on her spit; the sight of a man hard over her was the last straw.

"You…," Maka shook with fury, "you're-!" I shook my head warningly and stepped aside, somewhat happy he'd final pushed my Mesiter over the edge. Her hands found my shirt, which she used her holds on to push me even further back. Her tiny fingers dug into my skin and I almost shivered, if only she had not been as menacing as she did so. Her head dropped as she removed her hands and her fists balled at her sides; her whole body trembled as she mumbled, "I can't believe you. You guys are such pigs," she took a deep breath and suddenly snapped to life, spinning on her heel and bringing a high arched punch over her shoulder "**BASTARD**!"

The sound of that guy's nose breaking against her fist and his feminine wail as she squished his balls against her boot had me smiling all the way home, despite Maka's too-tight grip on my stomach and her bony little chin digging into my shoulder as it rested there. I smirked, _this is right,_ I couldn't help but sigh.

"Now why didn't you do that earlier?" I demanded over the roar of my engine and the whipping winds. I felt the vibrations in my shoulder as Maka's teeth ground together, "Maka? He was sporting that hard-on the whole time, how come you didn't knock his lights out before?"

"I DON'T LOOK DOWN THERE WHEN I TALK TO A GUY," she bellowed suddenly, causing me to swear and grunt as I tried to stay in my lane of the road. "Besides, Liz and Patty told me to behave," she grumbled in a quiet voice, "They said if I killed anyone I'd have to go to their upcoming party Saturday."

I snickered, knowing how crazy the Thompson's parties got and knowing how much Maka hated parties as it was. But part of me was still pissed she hadn't stopped that guy the moment he walked into the scene.

I hadn't really questioned my manner of thinking up until then, but in that moment of uncharacteristic worry I had to: why did I care who liked her? So what is a guy was into her? I knew he wasn't getting anywhere, why did I let it bother me? I still don't really understand it, but Maka's given me a few dictionaries and the best word we can come up with is jealously.

"It's not funny," she screeched, her fists colliding with my side and her growl vibrating through my neck from her spot on my shoulder. "I really wanted to _kill_ that doucebag!"

"I'da done it for you," I offered, "I can still turn around. I'm sure he's on the ground whining now," I commented, snickering as I spoke. Though she mumbled a "No" into the fabric of my shirt, and I felt her grip tighten on me as her lips curled into a graceful smile. I grinned: cool guy strikes again!

"What am I going to do with you?" Her voice was low and soft, a whisper in my ears over the chaos of the road, but just enough.

I smirked, "Bed me?" She bit my shoulder in response and I nearly wrecked us for the third time that day! Though she just brushed off the comment and closed her eyes with a tired hum, I snuck a glance at her and felt the hot desire spark in the base of my stomach. Her smooth skin glowed with the evening sun and her hair whipped around her face in a blur of wheat-blonde.

My hands tingled, wanting to reach out and touch the forbidden flower dangling in front of me, but I turned back to the road, knowing such thoughts were only for my fantasies.

I rode home in silence, waving when I spotted Kid leaving his apartment and flooring the gas pedal when Patty came out of the ice cream shop and saw us! Maka giggled as I skidded around the last corner and finally lost the giraffe-eccentric Death Gun; said Meister's arms were wrapped tight around me and I couldn't help but feel the two extra lumps pressing against my back. I gulped and forced down my hiss of pleasure as I tried to focus on the road through my haze of lust.

"Hey Soul," Maka caught her breath to say, "Can _you_ cook tonight?"

I sighed tiredly, the plans of me flopping on the couch and sleeping till dinner exploding in a puff smoke, "Why?" I drawled out dramatically, "I'm so tired, Maka, I don't wanna cook."

"Soul," she sounded appalled that I didn't instantly comply and therefore her voice rose a few octaves, "I've been out in the heat all day, I'm tried!"

"Me too," I reminded her, "I was out there almost as much as you, remember!"

"Soul," she took on a mock scolding tone, "I command you cook for your Mesiter!" It was just a joke she liked to pull, using her given powers as Meister over her Weapon, but at that moment I found it the perfect opportunity to drop a hint…

"I'll eat you up before I submit," I promised in my most serious voice yet and she tensed momentarily, the images flashing through both our minds. I drooled and she shuddered; my tongue licked at my suddenly dry lips and I could almost taste her thick love juices. I'll admit, for a moment I felt no better than that pussy-chasing, snot-nose brat from earlier but when Maka's arms tightened around me and her breathing picked up, I grinned.

_This is different than harassment,_ I told myself_, even if she's too stupid to know. _

She must have realized I wasn't giving up easily and she decided to take on a different tactic. "Pwease," she pouted, dropping her head pathetically on my shoulder, "Pwease Soul? Pwease cook dinner tonight?"

I growled at myself. Maka pulled this trick a lot, when she didn't want to get us in an accident or Maka Chop me but she didn't want to give me the victory: she pouted. Usually it didn't work, any other time I had enough control over myself to resist the urge to jump her and tell her no. That evening however, Soul Jr. had had too much excitement throughout the day and was left weak to her guy-manipulating games.

"For me?" She added with a whimper, like a little lost puppy looking oh-so-innocent while plotting what to steal from you.

The pressure of her breasts pressed against my sensitive back, the heat of her breath was fanning across my neck, and the tingle of Maka's fingertips digging into my shirt had the twisted positions of naked bodies flashing behind my eyes lids as I squeezed my eyes shut against my desires.

"Soul," she whined, sounding more and more like Blair as she squeezed me tighter and intensified all those littler perks I was getting from her sitting in rear. I knew I hadn't even the hope of winning, but I wanted hold out as long as possible, not only for my own enjoyment but for my pride. If I failed too soon she'd never let me live it down.

I hefted a groan of defeat and Maka cheered victoriously, of course she wasn't _really_ sad when she pouted - I knew it was just an act - but I still gave in. "Yay," she whooped against the rumble of my motorcycles engine, "thank you, Soul!" She suddenly threw her arms back around me, drove her face into my neck and placed her soft, full lips against my skin.

Sparks flew, my vision went white with brilliance and I felt my entire body turn to stone against those two gentle lips! My foot snapped downwards, my shoulders pulled back, my spine went straight and my face burned with fire! Giving a temporary lean backwards, my cycle then rocked forward and sped home with a roar while Maka screamed at me in protest!

"Soul," she snapped as my engine died and I removed the keys from the ignition, "What the hell's the matter with you?! Are you trying to kill me?" I jumped off my bike, landing on the hard cement of our apartment parking lot and turned on my windblown vixen.

"Same to you," I shouted, "you can't freaking kis-" but I cut myself short and stuttered on the last 'S' trying to think of a cover as she tilted her head in confusion. "You… you!" I was fighting to be angry with her, I wanted to have something to fuss at her for, but all I could think of was a "Thank You"?

Her big green eyes were innocent but sexy. The sight of her in her tight black skirt, her hair down and windblown was bad enough. To top it off her shirt was slipped low enough for me to see the lace of her bra, not to mention she was all while sitting on MY motorcycle; she was giving me a hard-on!

Yes, thank you's were in order; thank you for being hot, thank you for not killing me at the Mall, thank you for breaking that guys nose, and thank you for being frickin' HOT!

"You bit me," I snapped accusingly.

"What?"

"You bit me," I repeated, my hand coming up to massage the spot where she kissed my neck. I winced, the skin was still hot and sensitive, wanting more mouth attention from my innocent Meister, "You broke skin!"

"I did not," she defended, putting her hands on her hips and sticking out her lower lip defiantly. I wanted to faint with my increased testosterone level; Maka looked like a calendar babe as she puffed her chest forward and her boobs bounced consequently. Again, all this action was happening on my motorcycle; the amount of blood pumping through my lower regions was gonna kill me!

"Did too," was the last thing I could say before I turned and started for the apartment, my pants rubbing me wrong and my head getting heavy with hunger.

I could hear Maka 'hmph' and skip up to me before she fell into step by my side and snuck in a tiny, "Did not." I pulled my signature smirk and let the drool that naturally came to pool in the left corner of my mouth drip over my lips. I saw Maka smile too, her eyes flitting away from mine when she noticed.

That's how I managed these situations. Cool Soul was on the outside, distracting Maka and giving her a sense of peace, yet Horny Soul was on the inside, desperately trying to ease the swelling of heating areas by thinking of fat men and Black Star kissing Kid.

_Blech! _I shuddered at my too-good imagination and caught Maka's attention yet again. She arched an eyebrow as I pushed open the lobby door for her to enter first, but shrugged it off when I chuckled at her.

"So Soul," she put her arms behind her back and leaned her shoulder against my arm, consequently making her boob's peek out from her shirt and tilt in my direction temptingly. "_Will_ you cook dinner tonight?"

"Nope," I said defiantly, but we both knew my resolve against her was like paper to the wind.

"Why not?" She pulled her real pout voice this time and her cheeks puffed out like she had a mouthful of something sour.

"Don't wanna," I explained simply, starting up the stairs first so I didn't have to deal with the sight of her swaying behind.

"Lazy," she snapped.

"Yep," I laughed, "That's me." Even as our conversation sounded settled, I was losing ground and this was just the breath before the plunge.

"Too lazy for me?"

"Especially you," I tried to keep my voice even, despite the little thump in my chest.

"Douche," her voice reverted to normal and I grinned.

"Fine," I heaved a sigh and craned my head over my shoulder to say, "Since you asked so nicely."

She smiled brightly and the clouds pulled away from the sun just in time for the golden light to pour through an opened window and set her face aglow. _Crap! _I spun back around with a sharply inhaled breath and refused to glance back at her even when she giggled.

"Fish Sticks?" She asked after a long time.

"You know it," I replied as my foot hit the top step and I spied our apartment door waiting diligently for us. "Besides, you know you like it when I burn the crust."

"Oh yeah," she went along with my joke in a seductive voice, "The way the black crud tastes on my tongue makes me wanna hurl."

I chuckled lightly and held my hand out to my Meister for the room key. She stuck her hand down the front of her shirt and dropped the warm metal in my hand. Though I felt myself harden a little after my difficult recovery I held back my hormones enough to arch an eyebrow questioningly.

"No pockets," She explained, patting her perfectly rounded hips with a grin, "compliments of Patty."

"So you resort to the bra?"

"Shuddup," she puffed her cheeks again and I turned to open the door for us. The key slid in easily, thanks to my greasing it the other day and the door clicked open. I took the handle and was halfway over the threshold when Maka said-

"Oh and Soul," I stopped and turned to her, my mouth hanging open to voice my 'huh' when I was cut off by something soft. I felt my heart just jump out of my chest and I froze in the doorway, watching with widened eyes as Maka pulled away, her eyes downcast as she passed me to enter the apartment. "Thank you for earlier," she added, leaving me in a state of shock.

I started straight ahead, unable to process what had just happened. Her smell still lingered in the air before me, her warm breath was still swirling over my skin and her taste was still on the tip of my tongue.

"Come one Soul," Maka called from behind me, but she sounded miles away at that moment, "and close your mouth. You'll catch flies." I turned in slow motion, my neck feeling like a washer on a rusted pole. She just went on to the living room, paying me no mind and acting like her kiss was nothing out of the ordinary.

I however was reeling! I felt like I'd been mugged or jumped, or both. Maka had _kissed_ me!? Without warning and without apparent reason she just decided to screw my world over and walk off with my sanity. The little vixen, I suddenly remembered all her glory from this afternoon and the intensity on my lips increased.

I swallowed against the rock lodged in my throat and my knees begin the slow process of disintegration. I wobbled in the complex and closed the door behind me, my heart still racing and my lungs _screaming_ at me to breathe in!

Then I stopped and everything just crashed down on me. I felt a massive head rush hit me, I felt my heart go spaz and all thoughts of sex flew out the door. I just wanted another kiss: forget sex, and skin and orgasms. (For the moment) I only wanted the sensation of her fiery lips scalding mine!

And then I went mad. With the loud click of our apartment door closing, my sanity shattered and I bolted for the living room. My pounding feet must have alerted Maka because she spun around in a frightened squeak. I didn't stop however; I barreled into her and took us both down, though I caught Maka's back with my arm before she could crash into the hardwood.

She was light in my arms, her skin was soft against the bone of my arm and I couldn't help but sigh. She fit against me perfectly, her curves meeting mine deliciously.

"Sou-!"

I didn't care how she planned to punish me, or how furious she was. I only wanted her mouth on mine, so I took it. I placed my lips over hers and felt a burst of lightning form in my mouth and shoot down the rest of my body! I was a live wire; I was alive in every sense of the word and for one perfect moment I felt her soul respond to mine.

That moment came and went though, after she noticed I was over her she began to resist. Her hands latched onto my shoulders and pushed against me with all their feminine might, her roars of fury were vibrating in my mouth and her knees collided with my thighs until they burned with pain. I fought her flailing limbs for about ten seconds before the situation registered in her mind and she went limp under me.

That's when I relaxed, smiling into the kiss and shivering at her moan. I let my arms that had been on either side of her body lower me down to press my chest to her own. I let my legs stretch out and tangle with hers, and I tilted my head to kiss her deeper, electing a tiny gasp I didn't dare take advantage of.

Her skin set mine on fire, her sweet sounds as I moved my lips on her sparked energy in my stomach and her every movement had my senses on overload! I was hyper aware of everything, the soft texture of her hair on my face, her hot breath fanning over me and her legs rubbing against mine.

I kissed her senselessly, letting my lips run amuck on hers and not thinking about the consequences that I would definitely receive. She tried to press harder against my kiss (I think) so I took her face in my hands to give me an anchor. Soon she joined in too; her hands came to life and weaved themselves into my hair, her mouth parted for my prodding tongue and her back arched to help her boobs meet my clothed chest.

From her face to her waist, my hands debated which was a better place to keep her to me, though she was keeping close just fine all on her own. Her finger nails dug into my scalp and rake down the sensitive skin gently, but it still had my eyes rolling. Her tongue swirled around mine – it was softer than I thought it'd be – and the sweet taste of honey from where she'd been sneaking some from opened jars tickled my tongue.

I was getting anxious, I wanted more; more skin, more passion, more space. I wrapped my arms around her and took a steady hold. She caught on instinctually and her legs locked at the ankles around my hips. She broke the kiss with a brilliant smile and feminine giggle, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling herself up to kiss my throat.

I sighed happily as I hefted us off the ground and rolled from my heels to my feet, taking her with me. When I was steady and making my way to my bedroom, she nipped at my skin with her white, little teeth and I yelped.

"Maka!"

She giggled again and resumed the kissing. I chuckled right along with her, watching her gorgeous face as I kicked the door to my room open. Maka's bright viridian eyes met mine and my heart skipped a beat, then she looked to the room and paused.

I watched her joy turn to frustration and looked to where she was, only to find…

My room. Filled with honey jars.

"Soul," Maka began with a sigh, "What am I going to do with you?"

I laughed nervously, realizing we'd be having not fun in this particular spot, "Bed me?" I tried in a desperate attempt to add humor to the awkward moment.

"Obviously not in here," she pointed out. I sighed and dropped my head back, groaning at the roof in frustration. A shame too, because I was just itching to—"We could always move this to _my_ room."

I snapped back to her and gulped at the devilish grin on her angelic face.

"Totally," I nodded shamelessly, spinning on my heel as she laughed aloud.

* * *

Alright, I originally intended this to be a hot and steamy lemon but then I had got lazy.

Watcha think? Too much? Not enough? I am in fact a girl and writing from a guy's p.o.v is really hard! Especially a horny guy! There are edited grammatical errors such as g's missing from ing's or words pulled together (some with apostrophes): These are intentional. It was intended to add character to the dialogue and reading, if I only made the read harder I apologize.

-Iridescent Shadows


End file.
